The Second Reign
by jhahn1989
Summary: Merlin has waited centuries for the return of The Once and Future King. Now Arthur's second reign has finally come. What does the new future hold? Only time will tell. Following the last scene of Merlin's series finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Yey! Im soo excited to share a second story with you! I have been wanting to write a Merlin/OC forever but never decide just where to begin! Then last night this idea finally hit me! I hope you enjoy this! I owm nothing, except my orginal characters:)**

* * *

><p>"Dallas Arthur Gradon."<p>

The sound of stomping feet and roaring cheers filled the air as I clapped absentmindedly along with my classmates. It wasn't that I had some sort of hatred for the all-star quarterback who was now guaranteed a full ride to the same college as myself. I just didn't share the same obsession as everyone else had over the years( especially Dallas' football groupies that would giggle every time the guy simply walked past them).

Okay, he was super gorgeous, I couldn't deny it. He was broad and stood at about six foot. His hair was straw colored and his smile could make almost any girl fall all over him. Nevertheless, Dallas lived in a world of popularity. I on the other hand was an "in-betweener". Ya know, the people who would never be popular but weren't ridiculous enough to be picked on? I simply didn't matter, and therefore never associated with the guy.

I watched as he finally reached the podium and shook the Principal's hand, taking his diploma.

Several names were spoken as I continued to clap along with everyone else.

"Yvaine Louise Parish."

I jolted at the sound of my name. I couldn't believe I had graduated, and with honors for the matter.

I could hear the cheers of my family as my sister embarrassingly stood to her feet raising an all green sign that said "Get your ass to Notre Dame I want your room!" The "ass" had been scribbled out and replaced with "booty". Clearly my mom's doing. She didn't tolerate cursing.

I smiled shaking my head before concentrating on each footstep. Tripping at a moment like this would be pretty horrendous.

With my diploma in hand, I grinned as my mom took a few pictures back to my seat. I was filled with excitement and could barely contain my joy. I had accomplished so much and my dreams were really coming true.

"Congratulations class of 2013 and may your futures be forever bright!'

The cheers rang loud and clear throughout the gym as I tossed my hat as high as I could. I rolled my eyes as Vitamin C's one big hit began to play. I hadn't even made it halfway toward the door before Dana had managed to reach my side and wrap her arms around me tightly.

"So proud of you baby sis!" She yelled over all the chaos.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

Following the traffic of people, my sister wrapped her arm over my shoulder as we'd finally made it out the door.

My younger twin brothers, Samuel and Charles, began to wrestle wildly as my mother scolded them for almost running into a woman hugging her daughter.

"Congrats bumble bee! My dad said pulling me into a hug the second my sister and I had reached the family.

"Thanks Dad."

"I still can't believe you're going to the same school as Dallas Gradon." My younger sister Haylee had ditched the green sign and texted as she spoke before searching the crowd for Dallas. He had been standing about twenty yards to our left with his own family. She shook her head in disbelief before speaking.

"God you're so lucky."

My mom winced as if Hannah's words had caused her agony.

"Really?" My mom said with a glare. "Must you take the Lord's name in vain? And on a Sunday?"

My mom made the sign of the cross before rolling her eyes in disapproval.

To say I had been raised in a in strict home would be an understatement. Being a Catholic Parish kid in Boise, Idaho was like a trip back to the 1950's. For instance, Rated R movies were never allowed in the home, church could never be missed(today was a rare and big exception), cuss words were the equivalent of the Devil(along with shows involving sex, Facebook or any social media, and bikinis).

I guess you could say I had lived a sheltered life. Notre Dame would be my way of stepping out. It had been a nice compromise when choosing a school out of state. I would gain a little freedom, but still be firm with my catholic roots.

Pushing Haylee's comment aside my mother touched my face as she held back the tears. Look at you. So beautiful and ready for college. I am so so proud of you, Yvaine.

"Thank you." I said once again.

My mother placed her hands on both my shoulders before speaking. "Lets get the graduate home. Your favorite dish is waiting. With cheesecake and cookies too."

She quickly turned her attention to Samuel, who had Charles in a headlock.

"Good gracious, you two! Be civilized for once! I swear I'll bust that Playbox straight in half if you don't quit it!"

They immediately let go of each other as the seven of us headed for the van.

"It's called an Xbox mom." Samuel said, matter-of-factly. "We don't have a playstation anymore."

She turned on her heel and glared at Samuel intensely as he quietly walked the rest of the way to the van.

"I know you're probably tired of hearing it, but I'm proud of you. Really, I am. All I did was get a job at an ear nose and throat doctor, and you're off to college."

Dana smiled as she took another bite of cheesecake. The two of us had managed to sneak out back to the tree house we'd built with our dad when Dana was eight and I was five. Her feet dangled off the edge as I lay looking at the stars.

"Yeah. Things turned out awful for you. Being engaged to the doctor of the building you work for and all." I answered sarcastically.

She turned to face me smiling. "Okay, so that is a bonus. I mean to say that you're miss independant, top of your class-"

"Third in my class, Calculus and Physics just about kicked my ass." I interrupted. It was true too. I guess my brain just preferred poetry, art, and fiction(which explained my English major).

She turned to face me, nudging my side before laughing. "Wow how horrible! Third in your class, you're practically a failure." She retorted.

"My point is, Yvaine, that you've always worked so hard at everything you do. You've never given up on what you want and nothing ever stopped you. You're capable of amazing things, and I know you'll make the kind of impact that will blow all our minds away.

Dana and I were always so playful with eachother, it was almost foriegn to hear such a big compliment, but the words had truly hit home. I raised myself to meet her, giving her a warm hug as a thank you.

"I suppose I better prep for this so called impact if I plan to blow your mind. First semester, I better cure cancer while simultaneously solving world hunger."

She laughed before pulling away. "Well that and create time travel." She pointed a stern figure before adding, "with a flying delorian ofcourse."

"Is there any other way?" I said playfully.

**Merlin**

The time had come. The once and future King was returning. Of that I was entirely sure. It was prophesied that Arthur's return would be when he was most needed, and if there was ever a time of struggle it was now.

So much had changed since Arthur's first reign. The world was not at all recognizable. It had so far seperated itself from old times that much that once was, was now lost. Sorcery had become a legend, and mythical creatures remained in hiding due to men's ever growing need for dominion over all life.

I woke with a start. Knowing all too well that today was the beginning of a new destiny for me. I would lead Arthur once again to the path of his future. I would protect and serve at his side as both a friend and counselor.

Standing in front of the mirror in what was called a motel, I looked at the disguise I had worn for so many years. Portraying a wandering old man had kept plenty of folk from too many questions. No one cared to pay attention to someone who looked as old as the earth itself.

Now, though, it would seem that the time had come to show my true face.

A simple spell unveiled the mask. Once again I looked like the young man who had protected Arthur years ago.

I hadn't aged since then. My destiny to remain ageless until Arthur's second return had felt more like a curse with each passing year.

I had isolated myself. The pain of losing friends was more than I could bare. Never would I stay in one place for very long either.

Loneliness had lead to bitterness. And for a long while I despised the idea of living another day.

But then came a vision of what was to come.

She was in my arms. I lay beside her as she pressed her face against my chest. My hands ran through her dark long hair before her grey eyes met mine. She smiled before placing a soft kiss upon my lips.

"I love you, Merlin." She said touching my face.

"I love you, Yvaine." I said with full sincerity.

My heart was hers completely. She was my beginning and my end. I then realized that in the vision, I had aged some. Not much, five years perhaps, but it had happened. This strikingly beautiful woman was a part of my future and with her would come Arthur's reign. I would finally grow old with another at my side, and if anything was worth waiting an eternity for, it was her.

That vision had given me hope. It wasn't for another one hundred and fifty years before the feeling that the time was now had come, but I knew what would come of her. No longer would I simply be Merlin, the wizard that aided Arthur. I would have a new fate, and she had a name: Yvaine.

**Yvaine**

My summer had been uneventful. I had spent my weekdays working in Boise's local hot-spot The Boise Fry Company(yep, that's right, a cliche potato named restaurant in the state of Idaho. Might as well work with what you've got I suppose) and weekends at home usually with my best friend Chloe watching Netflix, taking walks, or reading some incredible piece of fiction. Now, all of that was over. My blann but fun routines were all disappearing, and being replaced by Notre Dame.

"I think that should go in the corner, Richard. Yvaine, do you like that there?" My mother asked as she directed my father on where to place the small computer desk of mine.

I nodded as I looked out the window of my single bedroom. Cavanaugh Hall was on the North quad of school. The stone building resembled much of Notre Dame's classic design. Trees surrounded the building as I looked down at fellow students currently outside.

I sighed realizing that this room would be where I would spend the next four years. The feeling half-scared me. I would be miles from home and familiarity. Everything I had known for the last eighteen years was changing, and the whirlwind of new things was finally catching up to me.

Dana placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. She smirked and gave me a wink before speaking. "Don't sweat it, girl. This will be a breeze. Come the holidays you'll be wishing you didn't have to come back to the craziness that is our Parish home.

I let out a soft laugh without looking up. I knew she was trying to comfort me, but all of this would just take time.

Pulling me into a hug, Dana's voice cracked as she spoke. "I'm gonna miss you, Yvaine."

"You too, Dana." I replied, holding back the tears.

**Merlin**

I had found Arthur. He, like me, looked remarkably the same. I had been sitting in one of my favorite modern architectures, Mcdonald's(the invention of the Big Mac and Coke was truly a Holy Grail) when he came on the screen of a television closest to my seating. The sports director began his interview of Notre Dame's "promising new red-shirt quarterback"

"Yes!" I had shouted, standing to my feet and hitting the side of the table.

The commotion had drawn the attention of several customers before I produced a weak smile. "I like football." I shrugged before sitting.

As I watched the interview continue, I began to formulate my plan. I would conjure up transcripts, and new forms of identification(I had done this more times than I could count due to this generation's need for precaution). If Arthur(who lived by another name in this life) would attend this university, so would I.

The time had finally come. Destiny, had arrived

* * *

><p><strong>Well this comcluded chapter 1! I want to thank you for reading it. I hope you enjoyed it, and I really hope you leave a review! Thank you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Im so glad you have chosen to read on! I want you all to be aware that I am not at all an expert on college football, and although I love the sport and watch it frequently, I have never played the sport myself. I have, howver, done a little research and hope the details I supply within my story aare enough to satisy you. This goes for Notre Dame as well. I have been dedicated in my research to stay as true to the school as much as possible. I hope that knowing this, you still give my story a chance! Again, thanks and enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yvaine<strong>

College life was insanely chaotic. Between my classes and studying I had little time for anything else. My first two weeks were spent adjusting to the schedule, taking extensive notes, preparing for tests, and attempting to stay in touch with Dana and Chloe. All of which was proving to be rather difficult.

Typing up my report, I looked at the time. It was already 12:50pm. I had working on the same thing for three and a half hours. My eyes were beginning to grow tired as I let out a yawn. A knock on the door pulled my attention away from the computer screen.

"Hey Talia I said as I opened the door. She was in the room next to mine, and we were slowly becoming friends. She, like myself, was also an English Major. We had a few classes together and had even spent a couple nights studying with one another.

"Have you finished yet? She asked as she rushed to sit on my bed. Her thick red hair was pulled back into a messy bun. She wore a light green tank top and snoopy pajama pants.

I shook my head in disappointment. "I wish. I keep second guessing myself."

Talia rolled her eyes before taking a fruit snack pouch off of my bookshelf and opening it (I kept my favorite snack near my books since I frequently ate them while reading). "I don't know why. You were born to write." She'd said plainly before popping a fruit snack into her mouth.

"I'm my own worst critic." I said trying to type and talk.

"I guess so." She said before getting off the bed.

"I'll leave you to your work then." As she headed for the door, she stopped to face me before stepping out. "Tomorrow morning you should join me and my roommate Lisa for coffee and breakfast. You need a break."

I smiled and nodded in agreement. "Time away from books sounds phenomenal. Count me in."

With that Talia was out the door. I sighed in disgust before getting back to work.

It was almost 1:45 am before I had finally went to bed. Working so hard had exhausted my brain and it was only a matter of seconds before I had drifted off to sleep. Morning had come all too soon, and the sound of loud knocking had me groggily answering my door.

"Finally awake sunshine?" Talia said with Lisa by her side. I nodded before speaking through a yawn.

"Give me five minutes." I said before shutting the door.

With each lazy step I was grabbing my clothes to change and brushing my long thick hair into a bun. Deciding on a long sleeve alumni shirt and jeans I took a look at myself in the mirror. I shrugged fairly satisfied with what I'd seen.

I never felt like the most gorgeous girl in the world but didn't have a morbid hatred toward myself. I was 5'5 with fair skin and dark hair from my father. Weighing a measly 118 pounds I had always been pretty thin. My sister Dana had been blessed with curves. I on the other hand remained a size 2 no matter what I chose to eat. Like my mother, Louise, I too had gray eyes and thin lips.

Pulling open the door Talia and Lisa greeted me with warm smiles.

Lisa rolled her eyes. She was a tiny little thing, standing at 5'0. Her blonde pixie-cut hair pinned out of her face.

"You come out casual while I actually bother dressing up and still look hotter than me."

I laughed at her nonsense. "Whatever."

The three of us walked across the quad with the sun above us. It was a bright day with clouds discreetly placed across the sky.

Several girls had started an early game of frisbee while a young couple sat comfortably under the shade of a tree studying together.

"So what's your major, Lisa?" I asked, making simple conversation with the girl I had met briefly once before.

She sighed dramatically before speaking. "I have no idea. For now it's just generals, while I make the stupid choice."

I smiled reassuringly. "You've got plenty of time to figure that out. Most people spend half of their college career undecided.

"That's exactly what I don't want to do." She stated in response.

I couldn't argue with her. I was the girl who always had a plan. Even with college throwing me for a loop I managed to keep a decided routine of studying and homework. If I didn't know what I wanted while I was here I would probably go insane.

"Wow. _That_ is living proof that God exists"

I looked toward the direction Talia was facing as my eyes fell on a group of boys laughing amongst themselves as they headed for the same diner as us.

One of them I distinctly recognized as Dallas Gradon. It was the first time I had seen him since attending Notre Dame. I could only assume Talia was speaking of him, as most women felt the same way.

"You mean the blonde one with the striking smile and surprisingly handsome features? Yeah, I know him." I said casually.

She stopped hard in her tracks facing me with wide eyes. What? And you haven't introduced me?" She yelled, placing a hand on her hip.

I shook my head. "I didn't say we were friends, I just said I knew him. His name's, Dallas Gradon. Hes a new quarterback here. We actually went to highschool together."

Talia and Lisa looked at each other before looking back at me as if I had their full attention.

"Talk about strangely coincidental." Talia said with a smile.

My eyes then fell on a guy who seemed to be staring at me with a startled expression. His sudden stop had caused someone behind him to run into his back. With a quick apology he continued to look my way. I turned behind me wondering if it was really me he was staring at or someone else.

His unruly black hair was cut short and there was something about his eyes that caught my attention. Warm and timeless were the first words that came to mind.

"Is it just me or is that guy totally gawking over Yvaine?" Lisa said playfully.

"He's pretty cute. Like in an Elijah Wood slash Andrew Garfield kind of way" Talia nudged my shoulder as she spoke. "He's the sweet guy you can take home to Mama."

He continued to stare at me as I uncomfortably looked away. Biting my lip, I wondered if my first encounter with a college boy was about to occur.

"You should go talk to him!" Lisa said excitedly.

"Looks like she doesn't have to. " Talia started, "He's coming this way."

My heart skipped a beat as I quickly looked back in his direction. He was, in fact, walking directly toward us with his eyes fixed on me. I had never been good at talking with boys, but my conversation skills were the least of my worries. All I could think about, was whether or not I had remembered to brush my teeth this morning.

** Three months earlier**

**Merlin**

Getting into Notre Dame was naturally the easy part. I had registered myself as a Merlin Matthews from Baltimore, Maryland. I had also managed with little effort to conjure my name onto the roster as a walk on recruitment for the football team.

I knew the importance behind building good faith with Arthur(or Dallas) would be. Much like before our friendship would be an essential key. Having known all this, football would be a necessity. Whether I had a talent for athleticism or not, I would need to join the team. Besides, sorcery was always just as good as athleticism anyway.

Trying out was a grueling day. The coach had called it "a day to separate the boys from the men". By the end of the torment more than half had been eliminated.

I realized the misy logical choice was to try out for special teams as a field goal kicker. Applying magic to make the goals would be easier than constantly dodging defensive players twice my size.

After making countless goals by muttering spells, I had managed to thoroughly impress the coaches enough to make it to the real torture: practice.

Notre Dame Stadium was a pretty spectacular sight. It would easily seat well over 50,000 people. I could only imagine what my first game would feel like with so many eyes watching and depending on my performance.

With most of my gear on, with the exception of my helmet, I squeezed the bottle of water allowing the cool liquid to fill my mouth.

"Hey walk on." Someone yelled in the distance. I turned at the voice, realizing it was the team's lead quarterback, Allen Scott. Arthur and several other offensive players were walking alongside him.

"I saw you kick today. Nicely done my man." Allen extended his hand for me to shake, which I did willingly.

"Allen Scott." He said, formally introducing himself.

"Merlin Matthews." I replied. It was easy to mirror their accents. Having lived for so many years, I had plenty of time to practice.

"Like that old wizard?" Allen had inquired with a raised eyebrow.

I held back a laugh. "Exactly like the wizard."

"Dude, isn't your middle name Arthur?" Another player interrupted, as he shoved Dallas' shoulder.

Simply nodding in response, Allen laughed before Dallas had a chance to speak. "That's pretty funny. The redshirt Arthur and redshirt Merlin."

I laughed, playing along as if I were just as surprised by this new information as they. "Yeah, very weird." I said.

"Anyway, you did good today. Congrats on making the team. Walk ins usually aren't as good as you. Welcome to the Fighting Irish."

* * *

><p>Sweat dripped from my hair and I pulled the layers of football equipment from my body. My lungs burned and muscles ached that, I until that moment, I was unaware of their existence.<p>

"Break the record? Bitch, I'm gonna conquer that shit before the end of the season! Heisman, here I come!"

One of the running backs began a victory dance as I paid little attention to his antics.

Soon I began to picture Yvaine's face. The image of her touching me clear as day. She was beautiful and no better phrase was more than then one stated from this generatio: Yvaine was out my league.

"Matthews!"

With a jolt I was pulled away from my thoughts. Dallas watched me bizarrely before speaking.

"Look, there's a freshman initiate party going on tonight. Allen said to give you the invite."

I thought for a moment trying to say something appropriate response, and currently spoken by this generation.

"Sweet, count me in." That seemed sufficient, I thought.

"Alright, the party's at Duncan Hall. See you at eight tonight."

With that, Dallas had turned and went on his way.

I had not attended a party in ages, but knew that this would be nothing like what I had ever been to before. I had seen my fair share of college movies, and if it was anything like that, I'd rather be battling Morgana.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone! So glad you came to check out Chapter 3! I hope you have been enjoying the story so far, it has been very fun to write! Please leave me a review, it helps me to keep writing. _**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Merlin<em>**

"Alright my man. This is quarters. Ever played?"

I was vaguely familiar with the game, but understood its only purpose was to make the opposing players more inebriated than oneself.

"I know how it's done."

"Nice." Allen said, slapping my back.

"Let's see what you've got."

I knew for certain that I would not be the fool drinking. If it meant closing my eyes each time I cast a spell to ensure the quarter land in the cup, so be it. I could say it was my way for good luck so no one would see the flash of gold.

"Dallas." Allen motioned him over to the table. "You up to challenge Mathews?"

With a smug expression, Dallas seemed overly confident that he would defeat me.

"If you'd call it a challenge." He said as if the game would be all too easy.

"Woah ha, alright then!" Allen clapped his hands together before taking a step back."Duel it out!"

"Most people just don't get it, but I can tell you do bro."

I nodded. Amused at Dallas' antics. He had unfortunately lost every round we played(sure I had an unbeatable advantage but who says life is fair). His inevitable losing streak left him drunker than a sailor.

His drunken state had left him ranting about the stress football could bestow upon a player. Especially the pressures of a new quarterback eventually ihaving to fill in the shoes of the former star of largely known colleges.

"Us newbies should stick together." Dallas said aggressively slapping my shoulder.

I smirked. "Agreed."

Allen came toward us. With the music playing loudly he leaned toward me before speaking. "Dude, you killed him! He's so wasted I'm surprised he remembers his own name."

Smiling I glanced to Dallas who had passed out with his forehead resting on the arm of the couch.

"I guess the conversations over." I said, with a grin.

"That is never a good idea. Some of the guys are gonna see this, and he'll wake up with a sharpie penis on his forehead."

For a moment I considered waking him, but the thought of all the time I had practically broken my back in labor toward the former King of Camelot had be consider otherwise. It was my job to protect Dallas now, but a harmless prank wouldn't harm anyone.

With a devious smile, I turned to Allen. "Call it a lesson learned in challenging me to quarters. I suppose I'll head out."

With a laugh, Allen replied. "Later."

With that I headed back to my own dormitory, smiling over the small payback for years of torture I had gone through before.

When I had managed to reach my room at Sorin Hall, I immediately dropped myself in bed exhausted from the long and hard day. Football was truly a force to be reckoned with. With worn muscles and a tired mind only seconds had passed before I fell asleep and began dreaming of her.

_I grinned at the sound of her voice. Yvaine sang loudly to a song I recalled from the children's film Sleeping Beauty. She was fascinated by Disney, and I was fond of her child-like heart._

_I had been patiently waiting for her to exit the shower and join me on the uncomfortable floor of the old lake-view cabin._

_It was one of the many properties of mind isolated from society and the perfect hide-out from what had been after Yvaine to take her life. Her singing had been the happiest I had heard her since the two of us had left abruptly so I could protect her from the Vordordiel- a dark shadow that had been sent to kill her. Somehow whoever had summoned such a dark force knew that in killing her, I would no longer help fulfil the prophecy of the second reign._

_The Vordordiel couldn't be killed. The dark shadow would inhabit the body of its' victim and through possession drive a person mad before they eventually killed themselves. There was only one way to destroy such a dark entity, and that was with the bright light of Oria. Legend said a star had fallen long ago inhabiting a light so pure no darkness could survive it._

_I knew that for such a dark force to have been summoned, only a powerful sorceress could have conjured it, and I hadn't sensed another soul's magic for an age._

_The Vordordiel traveled through mirrors. Mimicking the face of its' victim as they gazed upon themselves which of course would allow the possession to begin . As such I had destroyed every mirror and covered all possibility of reflection in the small cabin of mine._

_I didnt know where to find the light, but would stop at nothing to do so. From the moment I had met her I was drawn to her. The connection between us was unbelievable and I realized that if she was near, my magic was stronger than it had ever been. The first spell I had conjured in front of her to light a simple candle had gone terribly wrong. Instead of a small flame that appeared the flame was much like a torch. I had burned the curtains in her room into ash. After a few more disastrous spells like that, I realized Yvaine could enhance my magic somehow, and I would need to concentrate twice as hard._

_Later I had even tried to teach her spells wondering if she had magic as well but nothing ever came of it. Still, her nightmares about the Vordordiel had given us a warning of its' arrival and I immediately took her away. Yvaine was at least a seer if nothing else._

_I had trusted her from the moment we'd met. Like being close to her was the best place for me. Yvaine was my home. I had been able to admit the truth so quickly to her, and she accepted with little questioning._

_The bathroom door opened as she peaked her head through. Her hair was soaked as she shielded her body with the door._

_"Merlin would you hand me my bag? Like an idiot I didn't take it in here with me and now I'm left with no clothes to put on"_

_Immediately turning away, I felt my cheeks burn as I reached for her black duffle bag and walked backwards toward the door with the bag outstretched for her to reach. If there was one thing I would not allow the years to change it was respect for a lady. Women were regarded as an image for sex in this age, and it was something I detested thoroughly._

_'Thank you." She said, with that touch of kindness in her voice she had always regarded towards with me._

_"You're welcome, darling." I replied, still facing away from her._

_"That only sounds good when you say it. I don't know, I guess darling just doesn't seem as fitting unless you have a British accent."_

_She was speaking through the door before pushing it open, revealing a pair of very small shorts for bed and a tank top that revealed a portion of her abdomen._

_I looked away instinctively, swallowing at the sight of so much of her skin. She was too beautiful for her own good, and with so little covering it, I was having a hard time resisting her. I realized that times were different and what she wore now was relatively conservative but some things never change for a person, and this was one of those things for me._

_"You don't have to look away, Merlin. I'm not going to change so unless you plan on avoiding eye contact with me 'till the morning, get used to my outfit." Yvaine said flatly._

_I smirked as she reached for my hand and pulled me toward the bed. "Come on. I thought I'd stop you from getting the idea you had to sleep on the floor. I can share a bed with you." She laughed to herself before continuing. "I promise not to deflower you during the night."_

_She laughed with triumph. Realizing her forward words had surprised me, just like she had apparently hoped they would._

_"Merlin you make it too easy for me sometimes." She said playfully before continuing. "Don't forget I was raised Catholic, and to be honest it's a pretty beautiful thing to imagine that my whole life I'll only ever be with one man."_

_I grinned. She had her traditions and didn't let a world so modern change that about her. She bit her lip as though she were embarrassed._

_"Not that I'm saying we're going to get married. We've only been together for like a month." She shook her head violently before continuing. "Don't get me wrong I'm so crazy in love with-."_

_Biting her lip, Yvaine's cheeks became the color of a crimson rose. Her mouth had gotten away with her as it often did when she rambled nervously._

_In today's world love was not declared to another as easily as it used to be. Sometimes years would pass before the L word was even spoken. Yet, Yvaine had admitted it plainly. I had known I loved her before we met, but had chosen to give her time. It had gotten harder with each day that passed to keep what I felt inside, and it seemed she was ready to hear it._

_Before she had a chance to say or do anything further, I placed my hands upon her face, forcing her to meet my gaze. Yvaine's gray eyes looked directly into mine._

_"I love you, Yvaine." I said, before kissing her soft lips._

Aggravated that the noise coming from outside my room and woken me from an amazing dream.

Still, if this dream were another vision I would need to begin further study of the dark force, and diligently research this Light of Oria.

A loud knock turned my the door. Pulling it open, I burst into laughter as Arthur stood before me eith various drawings about his face and neck. One in particular caught my attention more then others was written across his forehead, it read:JAKE'S BITCH in large thick print.

"What happened to you?" I said, trying to keep an appearence that appeared shocked.

"You suck." He said through his teeth.

Shrugging I smiled, trying to hold back another burst of laughs. "I guess you wont underestimate some one at quarters anytime soon."

He shook his head in frustration. Dallas' eyebrows remained furrowed and his mouth in a hard straight line.

"Go ahead, get it out of your system. Laugh your ass off." He'd said annoyed.

I smirked as I spoke. "No, you can hardly notice them."

"I did actually show up here for a purpose outside if making you laugh." He'd said annoyed.

"Alright." I said, trying to compose myself. "What's up?"

"There's a competition next weekend. Call of Duty. We're playing in teams, and the winners get two tickets to a colts game. Seeing as you owe me for the Bitch tattoo, and happen to be good at a lot of stuff, I was hoping you'd be up for it"

I smiled. He was giving me a chance to become friends. I hadn't played any video games but was aware of Call of Duty.

"As long as I get the other ticket."

"You got it." He said shaking my hand.


End file.
